drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:MidnaChan86/@comment-28275705-20170224151527
Mach ich später EinTyp22 - Today at 2:58 PM Gut setze den Bot gerade auf meinem Computer auf MidnaChan - Today at 2:59 PM Den Code? EinTyp22 - Today at 2:59 PM Danach aber auf meinem vServer, damit dieser auch wirklich 24/7 läuft Ich installiere ihn halt MidnaChan - Today at 2:59 PM Ja, okay EinTyp22 - Today at 3:23 PM Bot ist installiert und funktioniert (Aber nicht im Privatchat, das Feature scheint gar nicht zu existieren, könnt man aber bestimmt noch mit einbauen) MidnaChan - Today at 3:23 PM Hm Okay. Ich habe den Bot solange gemacht Ich habe ihn in der CC verwaltet, wenn das okay ist. EinTyp22 - Today at 3:23 PM CC? MidnaChan - Today at 3:23 PM Community Central EinTyp22 - Today at 3:23 PM okay MidnaChan - Today at 3:24 PM http://de.drachenzahmen-leicht-gemacht.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:OhnezahnBot Das ist der Bot. Mit dem Passwort. EinTyp22 - Today at 3:24 PM Geh mal in den Chat vom Wiki und !commands eingeben :wink: MidnaChan - Today at 3:24 PM Sekunde. Ich melde mich gerade mit meinem richtigen Acount an MidnaChan pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.Today at 3:25 PM EinTyp22 - Today at 3:25 PM Sehr schön MidnaChan - Today at 3:27 PM Bin drin Wir schreiben lieber hier weiter, oder? EinTyp22 - Today at 3:35 PM Würde ich sagen MidnaChan - Today at 3:36 PM Ja, okay. Der Bot sieht echt super aus. Wir sind glaub ich das erste deutsche Wiki, das sowas macht :open_mouth: EinTyp22 - Today at 3:36 PM Jap, nur noch Übersetzungen und wir müssen gucken, welche Plugins wir benutzen und welche macht Hoffentlich sind wir das, dann sind wir was besonderes D: MidnaChan - Today at 3:37 PM http://de.drachenzahmen-leicht-gemacht.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:OhnezahnBot Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Wiki OhnezahnBot Benutzer:OhnezahnBot | Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Wiki | Fandom powered by Wikia Bearbeite ruhig die Benutzerseite. Wenn du was besseres hast. Ansonsten schütze ich die Seite gleich. EinTyp22 - Today at 3:38 PM Okay Aber ich muss da nichts bearbeiten, wüsste zumindest nicht was :smile: MidnaChan - Today at 3:38 PM Super. Dann mach ich die Seite nur für Admins zugänglich. EinTyp22 - Today at 3:39 PM Perfekt Man könnte theoretisch ein kleinen Guide für Admins mit einbauen, aber kann man später dann machen :smile: MidnaChan - Today at 3:40 PM Oder einfach Kockas Guide verlinken. EinTyp22 - Today at 3:40 PM jap MidnaChan - Today at 3:40 PM Das Passwort ist bei Pins Also Pinned Messages EinTyp22 - Today at 3:41 PM Gut, habe es auch nochmal so abgespeichert :smile: MidnaChan - Today at 3:45 PM Der Bot ist weg O.o Bist du noch online? EinTyp22 - Today at 3:47 PM Ja MidnaChan - Today at 3:47 PM Der Bot ist nicht mehr im Chat EinTyp22 - Today at 3:48 PM Ups Habe den Prozess beendet Ist auf dem vServer dann besser .D :smile: MidnaChan - Today at 3:48 PM Ist der jetzt voll funktionstüchtig? EinTyp22 - Today at 3:48 PM Eigentlich schon MidnaChan - Today at 3:49 PM Wollen wir kurz nen Kick Test machen? EinTyp22 - Today at 3:49 PM Nur wie erwähnt können wir noch 10 weitere PLugins hinzufügen (Oder eigene schreiben) MidnaChan - Today at 3:49 PM Achso. Ist das anstrengend für dich? Dann können wir das demnächst hibzufügen. *hnzufügen. Ich habe leider keine Ahnung davon :frowning: EinTyp22 - Today at 3:50 PM Ne, ist es nicht :smile: Ist nur sehr wenig, was man da machen muss Aber Kick ist in einer der Erweiterungen enthalten Muss mal kurz gucken Nicht wundern ,der Bot ist nochmal offline MidnaChan - Today at 3:53 PM Ich erkläre den anderen was das ist. Um mich nützlich zu machen xD EinTyp22 - Today at 3:53 PM :smile: MidnaChan - Today at 3:56 PM Ich mache dann auch den Antrag. Das der Bot von Fandom zugelassen wird. EinTyp22 - Today at 3:56 PM Wird er bestimmt :smile: Engültig nur ein Script, was auf bestimmte Eingaben anderer User reagiert :smile: MidnaChan - Today at 3:57 PM Ja, aber man muss einen Antrag machen :/ EinTyp22 - Today at 3:57 PM Aber Vorsorge ist immer besser als Nachsorger, von daher MidnaChan - Today at 3:57 PM Okay, dann mach ich gleich den Antrag. MidnaChan - Today at 4:09 PM Welches Bot Programm nutz du den? Für den Bot. EinTyp22 - Today at 4:10 PM Das von Sectage MidnaChan - Today at 4:10 PM Githup? EinTyp22 - Today at 4:11 PM Ja, habe das von Github gecloned, ruby installier, MediaWiki Gateway installiert, ein Startscript geschrieben, die config angepasst (Musste in der main.rb KLasse ein wenig was verändern) und dann den Bot gestartet MidnaChan - Today at 4:11 PM Super. Ich mach dann schnell den Antrag Was kann der Bot jetzt? EinTyp22 - Today at 4:12 PM Erstmal nur die Commands die bei !commands angezeigt werden Einen direkten !kick Befehl gibt es scheinbar nicht, wenn ich das richtig sehe MidnaChan - Today at 4:12 PM Echt nit? Naja, mach ja nix. Könnte ja ein Troll ausnutzen EinTyp22 - Today at 4:12 PM Aber !ban gibt es MidnaChan - Today at 4:13 PM Gut, das teste ich mal bei dir aus. Dann unbanne ich dich wieder EinTyp22 - Today at 4:13 PM D: Okay :smile:(edited) MidnaChan - Today at 4:13 PM Scheint noch nit zu klappen NEW MESSAGES EinTyp22 - Today at 4:13 PM Okay Ich werde da mal genauer gucken